hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey Powell (S4-S1)
Lacey Powell has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Lacey Powell is a main character from the Wildstorm A Nightmare On Elm Street comic series, particularly the "Freddy's War" arc, and is controlled by Dylan. Character History "I see you." - Lacey Powell Early Life Lacey Katherine Powell was born September 26, 1990 to Samuel and Marla Powell in the small town of Springwood, Ohio. She was for the most part healthy for the first six years of her life, running around and playing with the other children on Elm Street, being babysat by her neighbor Brandy Showalter, just living the life of a normal child her age. On her seventh birthday, however, she received an unexpected heart attack. Her parents rushed her to Springwood General Hospital, where doctors gave them the news that Lacey had developed serious heart problems, and their only choice was to either get her a heart transplant or start funeral arrangements. They went with the former. And so, they put Lacey into a drug-induced coma, waiting to find a donor for her. Freddy's War Not long after Lacey was put into the hospital, Brandy Showalter was mysteriously murdered. There was no evidence left behind, although Brandy seemed to have been sliced up by four separate razors. The morning after Brandy's death, the Arnstrum family was moving in across the street, watching the body being wheeled away. A little girl on a big-wheel tricycle drove up to the house, watching them wheel Brandy away. The oldest child, Jade, asked the little girl if she knew who it was. She explained that Brandy had been her babysitter, before pedaling off. Jade's brother Bradley asked her who she'd been talking to. She went to point at the child on the tricycle, but she had vanished. Over the next few weeks, Jade was being followed around in her dreams by a man in a dirty red and green sweater, with a razor-clawed glove. The little girl she'd seen on the tricycle would pop in and out of all of these dreams, only leaving her with the cryptic message, "I see you." One night, Jade saw Bradley in her dream, chained to a desk atop a mountain of books. With him at the top, stood the man with the claws (now introducing himself as Freddy), dousing him with gasoline and lighting him up with a match. Jade woke to hear screams coming from Brad's room. Her and her father Lee opened the door to find the boy burning to death. His funeral was held the next day, where Jade saw the girl from her dreams at the far end of the cemetery. Later that night, Jade and her friend Kaylee had a sleepover, drinking tons of coffee and using several alarm clocks. Jade had instructed Kaylee to stay awake, should she fall asleep. And so Jade did, where she had another confrontation with Freddy, in a nightmarish version of the cemetery. She had been doing fine so far on her own, when Kaylee appeared in her dream, and beat Freddy with a shovel. Freddy retaliated by slashing up Kaylee's chest. Jade and her father accompanied Kaylee to the hospital. She overheard one of the doctors speaking about getting Kaylee to ICU immediately. At last she had understood the little girl's message. She went alone to the intensive care unit, to find a small young girl in a hospital bed, medical equipment hooked up to her. She asked a nurse who this girl was, and learned her name was Lacey Powell, a seven-year-old girl with a severe heart condition. Jade went back with her father to the waiting room, where they both fell asleep. Jade and Lee found Lacey waiting for them, and she explained that she was in a coma, and whenever the doctors came in to switch her drugs around she entered the dream world. After staying with them briefly, Lacey disappeared once more. They found themselves in an old abandoned house, where they were attacked by multiple copies of Freddy. They fought all of them off by dreaming up weapons to defend themselves. Lee used a grenade to blow up the house, but got out of there just before it went off. Lee looked toward the sky, seeing he'd made it to morning. He turned to see Freddy, his claws around Jade's throat, explaining that they may have made it to morning in the dream world, but this was still his domain. As Krueger sunk his blades into Jade's throat, Lee woke up in a hospital bed, screaming his daughter's name. Lacey appeared to Lee again, saying that he and Jade did save someone's life. He asked whose, to which the response was "You'll see." Moments later, a nurse came in, asking for his permission to donate Jade's heart to a sick patient. Remembering what Lacey had said to him, he agreed. A few weeks later, Lee was standing over the graves of his two children. He felt he was alone now, with both his wife and kids all laid to rest. Lacey approached him in the graveyard, brought by her mother and father to visit. She embraced Arnstrum, promising to always stay in contact. Lacey told him that Jade would always be with both of them. Placing her hand to her heart. A Taste of His Own Medicine Freddy returned to his tricks a year later, going after several teen victims, each time getting thwarted by Lacey, who realized she had dream powers of her own. Irked to no end by this, Freddy enlisted the help of Blaine Andrews, a teen punk rocker, who promised to be his "agent on the other side" as long as it meant that Freddy didn't kill him. Blaine went to the hospital to try to find Lacey, using giving her flowers from her grandparents as an excuse, but he learned that she'd been checked out. He then went to her house to try to give her the flowers. Lacey's mother explained to Blaine that they were moving soon, and Blaine went back home, took some sleeping aids, and went to bed. Freddy came to him once more, interrogating him on how it went. Giving him the bad news, Blaine was now met with a choice: he could die painfully, or he could murder Lacey. Little did the two know that Lacey had been watching them the whole time. Lacey woke late at night to tell her parents that the "flower man" was trying to kill her. Her mother called the police, and they waited for them to arrive. Sometime later, Blaine approached the Powell residence with a kitchen knife, before being shot down by Springwood police. A few days later, Lacey moved away to Newark, New Jersey. She went to say goodbye to Freddy, since she really liked messing with him in a sort of playful way. After she left, he swore that he'd get vengeance on her should she decide to return to Springwood. Meeting the Dream Child Upon arriving in Newark, Lacey met a handsome young boy her age named Jacob Johnson. He was friendly, kind, athletic and smart, anything a little girl would like about a boy. They became best friends, spending almost all their time together. Sometimes when Lacey slept, she would see Jacob in her dreams, and she wondered why. She eventually would confront Jacob about this, and it turned out that he, like her, had dream powers, although he was more experienced. Over the years, he would teach her about their dream powers and how to use them. As they grew into their mid-to-late teens, there was a mutual attraction between them, but they would never admit it to each other. Making New Friends After high school, Lacey attended the Craven-Carpenter Institute in Newark, to study in art and psychology. In her art classes, she began painting self-portraits, some of her as mythical creatures, some regular old pictures of herself, and then some where the imagery was clearly inspired by her past experiences with Freddy. She made a friend in Lauren Woodson, a pretty young woman who shared the same classes as her. In psychology, she met two instructors who shared the class: Dr. David Loomis, a young, handsome psychologist who Lauren seemed to have an affinity for, and Dr. Francis "Professor Badass" Mahoney, a tough but fair instructor known for his cut-the-fluff/no bullshit approach. Mahoney continued to be Lacey's favorite instructor, until at some point, Mahoney was fired for being to confrontational after getting into a student's face in an argument over psychology. After that, Lacey stopped appearing in most of her classes, instead opting to hang out with her new-found friend Mahoney. She eventually just decided to drop out, feeling college wasn't right for her, though she and Lauren stayed in touch. Not long after, Jacob gave Lacey a call, asking her if she would be interested in starting up a private investigator's business. She asked Mahoney if he would be interested in being a part of this as well, to which he answered, "Fuck yeah." So, Lacey and Mahoney went to join Jacob to start up a new paranormal investigations agency, called Jacob Johnson's Paranormal Investigations Services. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance Lacey Powell stands five feet six inches tall and weighs around one hundred fifteen pounds. She has a very slender athletic build. She has long light brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears regular street clothes, but has been known to where a disguise when a case called for such precautions. Lacey has one surgical scar on her chest, from the heart transplant she received at the age of seven. Trademark Gear None, but is a gifted painter and drawer and has made some interesting drawings over the years, including: Category:Freddy Krueger (S4) Category:Dream Warriors Category:Investigators Category:Heroes